


Post-Christmas cookies

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Following their family traditions that they enjoy.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	Post-Christmas cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is over but the need to write some domestic fluff wouldn't leave me alone. It's the last fic for now, I promise! I hope you like it!

Traditions come in different forms, sometimes being passed on from generation to generation, other times they come to exist out of necessity. In the case with Marinette’s favourite Christmas tradition, it was because of the rush leading to Christmas and how busy the bakery was right up to the big day. Her parents being busy there meant that they didn’t have time to enjoy doing something at home. 

But this was different on the day after Christmas, when the world was quiet and most people at home with their families. Then they would bake cookies in the morning and stuff themselves in the afternoon. Marinette’d taken part in this ritual for years so it was no surprise that even when she became an adult and had a family of her own, she kept on doing it in spite of there being no real reason for this. 

Adrien knew how much this meant to her. The previous year she’d been heavily pregnant with Louis, but even the big belly and tired legs hadn’t stopped her from baking and enjoying the cookies with him and Emma. 

This year had been Louis’ first Christmas, but it had come at a hard time. Almost one, he was teething and driving everyone at home crazy. Uninterrupted sleep was rare these days and it took a toll on Marinette more than she wanted to admit. 

So after hearing the baby cry during the night and his wife get up a number of times, Adrien had decided to recruit Emma as his little helper and prepare a surprise for mummy. 

When Marinette and Louis entered the kitchen close to noon, it already smelled of cookies. Marinette took them in with a raised eyebrow. Adrien could imagine how they looked - him with a Santa hat and the apron she’d bought for him years ago and Emma with her own mini apron - and smiled.

“I heard giggles coming from here and got worried,” she said, making a show of looking around the kitchen to see if it was whole and not burned to the ground. She looked tired but excited for what they’d been doing, he could tell.

“We made cookies, mummy!” Emma supplied readily, her enthusiasm finally spilling over. She’d been trying so hard to keep quiet and help Adrien all morning, but her mum being there meant that it was hard to contain it anymore.

“I can tell,” Marinette said, sniffing the air before moving closer. “It smells lovely. And you two look like it,” she added with a chuckle as she wiped something from Adrien’s nose, probably flour. 

“Daddy let me knead the cookie batter and then I cut it using the cookie cutters myself,” his daughter continued, beaming at her mum. His heart swelled with love. Yes, this had been about making Marinette happy but seeing his daughter like that was an added bonus.

“We’re actually done here,” he said, taking the tray of cookies and heading towards the stove. “Come see the first batch,” he waved his wife over, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Of course she had unrealistically high standards when it came to baking, she’d watched the masters at work all her life and had absorbed most of the skills herself. He was an amateur at best in spite of all the times he’d helped her. He wasn’t as precise as her and he enjoyed the process without worrying too much about the end result. Which was why it was usually far from perfect.

He eyed the cookies that were cooling after he put the last batch in the oven. They were quite irregular - some were thin, others were thicker, some had crooked or twisted ends from when they were transferring the cookies into the tray, and they were probably a little overcooked, because some had brown edges. 

“They are far from perfect,” Adrien apologised to his wife, who’d let Louis crawl on the floor and had approached him. He hoped she wouldn’t be disappointed. First because she hadn’t taken part in the process and second because the cookies were not up to her standard. “We can always make another batch if you feel like it,” he added, looking for a way to mollify her. 

He heard a sniff and panicked. Had they brought her to tears by messing up her kitchen and ruining her cookie-making day? Maybe she wouldn’t even want to try the fruit of their labour. He just hoped that Emma wouldn’t be disappointed. He’d readily stuff himself with cookies to show her how good they were!

“They are the best cookies,” Marinette mumbled, hiccupping, and rushed into his arms. _Oof._ He swayed on his feet. “Thank you so much,” she said, looking up at him with tear-stained cheeks. 

“You don’t want to try them before thanking us?” He teased her, while gently catching a tear with his thumb. 

“I know you probably put too much sugar in and didn’t wait for the chocolate to cool off before adding it, but they’re still great, I’m sure,” she said and he laughed. She knew him too well. “I love you, kitty,” she whispered before kissing him.    
They were interrupted by Emma, who wrapped her small arms around their legs and squeezed. At 5, she wasn’t yet grossed out by kisses, but wasn’t afraid of interrupting them as well.

“You did a great job, sweetie,” Marinette said, patting her daughter’s golden locks. “I can tell your father has already tested them,” she said, shooting him a look. He grinned at her. 

She took a brown heart-shaped cookie and handed it to Emma, who squealed in delight. Then she took a white star-shaped one for herself. She took a bite, while he wolfed down a much bigger bear-shaped cookie in one go. He watched her chew with her eyes closed. 

“The sugar dissolved, I was worried about this,” he said when he swallowed. 

“You forgot to use the powdered one again I guess,” she suggested and he nodded. “But you’re right, I can’t tell. They are wonderful,” she concluded with a grin. 

“So you’re not mad at us?” 

“Not at all. You saved me from slaving in the kitchen for hours and now I have cookies as a bonus. I’m very happy,” she grinned. Emma was already reaching for another cookie while Louis played on the floor, not paying attention to them. They’d be lucky if he continued to ignore the sweets that were often in the house for another year, but with his sister around it would be harder than when she’d been little. 

“Merry Christmas, m’lady,” he said, pulling his wife into his arms again, before any of the kids could stop them. She tasted of cookies and laughter and he absolutely loved it. 


End file.
